


Roses ˗ˏˋEmily Prentiss x Readerˎˊ˗

by emilysblake



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilysblake/pseuds/emilysblake
Summary: ❝Roses slowly die; the petals which are very soft slowly break off and fall apart from the corolla that holds the petals.❞It all started with Emily Prentiss handing you a rose, you both were very close and had a stable relationship for over a few years. But yet, something happens between the both of you, that causes the relationship to fall apart.started on: February 15, 2021completed on: coming soon





	1. prologue

❝The rose is a rose from the time it is a seed to the time it dies. Within it, at all times, it contains it's whole potential. It seems to be constantly in the process of change: yet at each state, at each moment, it is perfectly all right as it is.❞

—Paulo Coelho

Things to know before you read:  
Y/N: your name  
Y/L/N: your last name  
A/N: author's note  
I do NOT own any of the Criminal Minds characters, thank you

REMINDER: Instead of sending me rude messages that are extremely disrespectful or commenting very hurtful things to try to "prove" your point about a specific reason why you think this fanfiction is bad, I highly advise you that you do LEAVE right now. 

WARNING: There will be strong use of language, drinking, smut, and other mature content. 

There WILL be a warning at the beginning if there's smut or other mature content that's in that specific chapter. If you're not comfortable with the mature content that will be added, I recommend not reading this fanfiction, thank you.

Now enjoy reading “Roses”, thank you.


	2. chapter one

September 24, 2008  
Wednesday, 10:25 am  
Emily's apartment  
Y/N's point of view 

It was a quiet morning, you were sleeping peacefully on Emily's bed as the wind was blowing inside due to the window being opened.

Suddenly someone leaned in and kissed you, causing for you to open your eyes. 

When you opened your eyes, you saw Emily smiling at you and you smiled as you rubbed your eyes. 

"Good morning, beautiful." Emily said as she was moving your hair out of your face.

"Mm, good morning to you too, baby.." you replied then you kissed Emily back. 

After you kissed Emily back, you sat up and hugged Emily tightly. 

"How did you sleep, darling?" she asked you as she hugged you back and you both kept hugging each other. 

You looked up at her and smiled. 

"I don't know, I think that I slept okay." you answered back then kissed her cheek. 

"What about you, how did you sleep?" you asked her as you moved her hair behind her ear. 

"I slept good, especially when I was holding you last night which helped me sleep good." Emily answered back and looked at you. 

You both made eye contact with each other, as you're both making eye contact with each other, the sun started shining on Emily's face and you saw Emily's eyes start to sparkle. 

"That's good, baby.." you replied then you kissed her again and she kissed you back. 

"Mhm. I also made you some waffles, angel." she told you and you smiled. 

"Baby, you didn't have to make me breakfast! That's so sweet of you, holy shit." you replied then kissed her again.

"I love you so much, you're the sweetest girlfriend ever." you told her after you finished kissing her. 

"I love you too, and thank you for the compliment, my love." Emily replied then she grabbed the plate of waffles from the nightstand and handed you the plate. 

"Go ahead and eat, angel. You need your energy for later on." she told you and you grabbed the plate of waffles from her. 

Emily had made you chocolate chip waffles and the butter was still melting on the waffles, as the syrup dripped down on the side of the waffles. 

"Hm, for later on? Are you taking me somewhere later on?" you asked as you grabbed the fork and picked up a piece of one of the waffles. 

"I can't tell you, it'll be a surprise." Emily answered then you took a bite of the piece of one of the waffles. 

After you finished your first bite of one of the waffles then you took another piece and ate it. 

A few minutes later, you finished eating your plate of waffles and placed the plate that's now empty back on the nightstand. 

"Why can't you just tell me, Emily?" you asked her and she looked at you. 

"Because I want it to be a surprise, now don't ask me anymore questions unless they don't involve the surprise." Emily answered back. 

"Ugh, fine." you replied as you rolled your eyes. 

"Mhm, good." she replied back then pushed you down against the bed and got on top of you. 

You suddenly froze and started blushing as you both made eye contact with each other. 

"Emily, why are you on top of me for?" you asked and she giggled. 

"Oh, no reason." she replied and you smiled when you heard her giggling. 

Her giggling made you smile a lot, you even felt very comfortable around her. 

"Your giggling is so cute." you told her and she smiled. 

"Hm, how is my giggling cute?" she asked you as she raised one of her eyebrows. 

"Ah, well because it is and you're very cute, my beautiful wife." you answered back and she looked at you, a bit confused. 

"Since when was I your wife? We're not even married yet, silly." she asked and told you. 

"I know, but I know that one day you will end up as my wife." you answered back then you sat up a bit and kissed her deeply. 

She kissed you back, but none of you pulled your lips away. 

You both started to make out and she started sliding her hand down your body. 

Before she could unbutton your pants, her phone started buzzing and vibrating on the nightstand.

As her phone is buzzing and vibrating on the nightstand, she continued to kiss you then after a few seconds she pulls her lips away from yours. 

"I should get that, let's just hope that it's not us getting called in. If we don't get called in, then we'll continue my love." Emily told you as she touched your nose with her finger and you smiled. 

"Mm, alright baby." you replied then she got off of you, got up from the bed and walked to the nightstand to grab her phone. 

Once she grabbed her phone, she saw messages from Elle popping up on her phone. 

"It's Elle texting me, she says that we possibly might end up having a case." Emily sighed. 

"Aren't we off for the week though? Hotch told us that we both have the week off since we haven't been taking any of our vacation days." you asked and explained. 

"Hm, you're right. But we should really try to help them out whenever they call us if they end up having a case." Emily answered back and you kept laying on the bed then looked at Emily, as you're still laying down. 

"Do we really have to try to help them out if they end up with a case?" you asked as you sighed. 

"Well if they really need our help, then yes. But that doesn't matter right now, darling." she answered back then she placed her phone back on the nightstand and walked back to the bed. 

When she got back to the bed, she got back on top of you and you smiled when Emily got back on top of you. 

"Now where were we?" she asked you as she started smirking. 

"Mm, you were about to unbutton my pants. That's where we were." you answered back then she leaned down and kissed you deeply. 

You kissed her back, and you didn't pull your lips away from hers so you both could continue kissing. 

Within seconds, you both started making out with each other and she started dragging her hand down your body again. 

⊱ ──── {.⋅ ۵♡۵ ⋅.} ──── ⊰

A/N: hey babes, i hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter so far :) <3 chapter 2 will be out tomorrow since i have no online classes tomorrow because of the snow aha, but anyways i hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter. i love you all <3


	3. chapter two

A/N: ahhhh, i'm so sorry if this chapter is short :( i'm currently having a breakdown at the moment, but that doesn't matter right now. enjoy chapter two, angels <3 and don't forget that aftercare is always important :)

⊱ ──── {.⋅ ۵♡۵ ⋅.} ──── ⊰

smut warning: slight overstimulation

September 24, 2008  
Wednesday, 10:42 am  
Emily's apartment  
Y/N's point of view 

As Emily is dragging her hand down your body, when she got to your pants. She unbuttoned your pants and pulled her lips away from yours. 

After she pulled her lips away from yours, you lifted your arms up, allowing her to take off your shirt. 

When she took off your shirt and threw your shirt on the floor, she then unclipped your bra and threw your bra on the floor too. 

Once your bra was on the floor, she leans in and kisses you again then she moves down your body, kissing your jaw and moved down your body to your breasts. 

She kissed your breasts then continued to go down your body, leaving angelic kisses all over your body until when she got to your pants. 

When she got to your pants, she slid your pants off of your legs and moved your red laced underwear down your legs, removing your underwear. 

Finally, when both of your pants and underwear have been removed, Emily continued to go down your body leaving sloppy kisses. 

You bit your lip and laid your head back as you felt Emily kissing your inner thighs, while she got off the bed and got down on her knees after she spread your legs.

Next thing you felt was her lips against your clit and she lightly started sucking on your clit. 

A few seconds later, she started flicking her tongue against your clit and you moaned softly as she flicked her tongue against your clit harder. 

"Emily..mhn.." you moaned as you placed your hand in her hair, and started pulling onto her hair as she continued to flick her tongue against your clit. 

She then stops flicking her tongue against your clit and stopped sucking on your clit. 

After she stopped sucking on your clit, she then slid her tongue down your pussy. 

Your pussy was throbbing wet as you felt her tongue moving down your pussy, and sliding into your hole that was dripping wet. 

You moaned loudly as you felt her tongue curling against your g-spot and tugged onto her hair as you bit your lip. 

You tried to start hiding your moans, but as she's eating you out, a whimper leaves your mouth. 

After a whimper leaves your mouth, you take your other hand that's free and placed your hand on one of your boobs. 

Suddenly you start to feel a tight knot in your stomach, you were approaching your climax. 

Emily kept curling her tongue against your sweet spots, causing for you to moan even louder as your legs started to shake and your pussy started clenching around her tongue. 

Your breathing starts to quicken as your gripped became tighter in her hair, as you feel yourself at your climax and you moaned louder than ever. 

"E-Emily!" you yelled a bit loudly, as you approached your climax when you felt Emily's tongue curling against your g-spot multiple of times, causing for you to break. 

When you had approached your climax, you came as you felt Emily still eating you out through your orgasm. 

You started to feel like you were approaching your second orgasm. 

You moaned loudly as you approached your second orgasm and you felt Emily removing her tongue, then you stopped tugging onto her hair as she looked up at you. 

"Hm, I see that someone was trying to hide their moans away from me while I was eating you out." Emily told you and you rolled your eyes. 

"Oh shut up, you knew that I don't like for you to hear me moan especially when my moaning is hideous." you replied then Emily got up and got back on the bed.

"Baby, your moaning isn't hideous. Why do you think it's hideous?" she asked you as she sat next to you and grabbed you, to place you on her lap. 

"Because I just do." you answered back as you sat on Emily's lap and laid your head on her shoulder. 

"That's not a good reason, Y/N." Emily told you as she moved your hair from out of your face then kissed your head and you sighed. 

"And how is it not a good reason? I think it's a good reason to me, Emily." you asked and explained, but she sighed. 

Emily decided to not reply, but instead she placed her hand in your hair and started stroking your hair, then you looked up at her. 

She looked down at you and she smiled, then she kissed your forehead gently and you blushed. 

After she kissed your forehead gently, Emily took her other hand and placed her hand on your cheek, cupping your cheek. 

When she placed her hand on your cup, cupping your cheek. She leaned in and kissed you gently, and you kissed her back. 

"Don't try to hide your moans next time, do you understand angel?" she asked you after she kissed you. 

"Mhm, yes ma'am.." you answered back and she smiled more as you both made eye contact with each other. 

"Good girl, at least you know how to behave in the morning." Emily replied and you smiled. 

You decided to look away and look at the dresser, that has a vase with the rose Emily had gave you a long time ago.

"Do you remember when you handed me that rose and asked me to be your girlfriend in front of the others?" you asked her as you started giggling. 

"Well yes I do, the others were completely shocked when they realized I was gay." Emily answered back and you giggled more. 

"But it's obvious that they were more shocked when I said yes to you." you laughed, but then suddenly you saw a petal breaking off of the corolla from the rose and falling down, then stopped laughing.

"Oh goodness, one of petals from the rose fell off." you told her and you looked back at her. 

"I can always get you a new rose whenever all of the petals fall off, it's normal for petals to fall off of many flowers. It happens, because of the weather." Emily replied. 

"What if something bad happens whenever all of the petals to the rose fall off?" you asked her and she raised an eyebrow as she looked at you. 

"What if you end up cheating on me and end up leaving me?" you asked and you started to tear up. 

"Oh angel, I would never cheat on you or leave you. Asking you out a few years ago was the best choice I ever made, I never want to lose you." she answered back as she took her hand and wiped your tears. 

"I love you way too much, I'm not that kind of person to cheat on someone I love and want to marry. Not only that I want to have a family with you, whenever we get settled in." she went on then kissed your cheek. 

"I promise you that I would never leave you or cheat on you, my love." she told you. 

"You promise?" you asked her and she nodded her head. 

"Mhm, I promise." Emily answered back and you hugged her tightly. 

"I love you.." you told her and she hugged you back tightly. 

"I love you too, angel." she replied and you both kept hugging each other, as you both laid down on the bed. 

⊱ ──── {.⋅ ۵♡۵ ⋅.} ──── ⊰

A/N: hi my beautiful angels <3 i hope that you all enjoyed chapter two, chapter three will be out later on since i have no classes on wednesdays :) i love you all, bye <3


	4. chapter three

September 24, 2008  
Wednesday, 11:04 am  
Emily's apartment  
Y/N's point of view 

As you're both laying down, you were on top of Emily and your head was on Emily's chest. 

"Baby?" you asked her as you looked at her and she raised one of her eyebrows when she looked at you. 

"Yes, angel?" she answered back. 

"I really want more kisses from you, baby..your kisses make me feel better everyday." you answered and she smiled.

"Aw, angel. If you wanted more kisses from me, you could've just kissed me and I would've gave you tons of kisses, my love." she replied then she kissed your forehead. 

"Go ahead and give me a kiss, angel. I would be happy to give you your kisses." Emily went on and you smiled.

You brought your lips close to hers, then you gently placed your lips against her lips and gently kissed her. 

Once you pulled your lips away for a slight second, she kissed you and you kissed her back. 

You both didn't pull your lips away from each other, you both kept kissing each other then you pulled your lips away from hers. 

"I love you, baby.." you told her as you smiled and blushed when you both made eye contact with each other. 

"I love you too, my precious angel." Emily replied then you laid your head back on her chest, and she starts playing with your hair. 

"You're so beautiful, angel. I can't believe that I got so lucky with you." Emily complimented and you blushed more. 

"You have the most beautiful eyes, your smile always brightens up my day, your lips are very soft." Emily continued. 

"Not only that, you always know how to make me happy no matter what. You always find a way to make my day better and better everyday, I never want to lose you." Emily went on then you looked at her when you lift your head off of her chest. 

Your eyes suddenly start to tear up and you couldn't stop smiling. 

"Angel, are you about to cry? What's wrong?" she asked you as she looked at you and she sat up while holding you, then hugged you tightly. 

"Nothing is wrong..it's just me being an idiot and tearing up like a complete crybaby because, i'm finally started to feel completely loved." you answered back then tears started going down your cheeks. 

"I-I'm sorry, it feels so weird to finally feel completely loved by who I am and for once I don't have to change for anyone." you told her. 

"I grew up with a tough childhood, especially when my parents expected for me to always be perfect. But yet my parents were never perfect." you explained. 

"Shh, angel it's perfectly fine. Do you know why your parents expected for you to be perfect?" Emily replied and asked. 

"I don't know, but my dad slept with so many different women when I was growing up. When I told my mom, she never believed me at all until she witnessed everything herself." you answered back. 

Before more tears could go down your face, Emily wiped your tears then kissed you gently. 

"I'm sorry that you had a tough childhood, I'm sorry about that. You're also not an idiot or a crybaby for crying, so don't talk bad about yourself." Emily replied then she kissed you again. 

"I will always love you no matter what, you don't ever have to change yourself for me." Emily told you as you both made eye contact with each other and you smiled a bit. 

"Can we change the subject? I don't want to talk about this anymore.." you asked and told her after you stopped smiling, then looked away from her. 

"Yeah, of course that we can change the subject, my love. Anything for you." she answered back. 

"Hm, guess what's in five days." Emily told you then you looked back at her. 

"Obviously our third year anniversary." you answered and she smiled at you. 

"Mhm, we had a stable relationship for over almost three years." Emily replied, after a few seconds you decided to get off of Emily and get off of the bed. 

Once you got off of the bed, you grabbed your bra off of the floor and put your bra back on then clipped it back on. 

After your bra was back on, you grabbed your underwear and put your underwear back on. 

"I'm going to go see Sergio then make a phone call for real quick. I'll be right back, I promise." you told her as you grabbed your phone off of the dresser then walked out of the bedroom. 

After you walked out of the room, JJ was just now calling you and you picked up. 

"Yeah Jayje? Did something bad happen?" you asked her as you walked into the living room and saw Sergio laying down on the couch. 

"No, but we do need your help with the case we had gotten and we're already in Los Angeles, California." JJ replied and you sighed. 

"Jayje, Hotch gave Emily and I the week off. Y'know what, do you have the jet on it's way back to the unit?" you told her and asked. 

"No we do not, but we'll have the jet come get you guys now once we get off. We'll have Garcia fill you guys in." she answered back. 

"Alright, we'll see you guys there soon, bye." you replied and hung up. 

After you hung up, you walked back to the bedroom and when you walked in, you sighed as you looked at Emily. 

"The team really needs our help in Los Angeles, California. They have the jet coming back right now, so hurry up and pack a bag." you told her. 

"What happened to us having the week off?" she asked you. 

"Jayje told me that she needed our help, us helping them from far away won't really do anything. It'll only make it difficult for them, Emily." you answered back. 

"Hm, very well then. I'll just pack a bag for us to share, you can wear my clothes since you always look very gorgeous in my clothes." Emily replied as she got up from the bed and walked towards you. 

"Mm, and you look very sexy without wearing your clothes." Emily told you and she smirked as she placed her hands around your waist. 

After she placed her hands around your waist, she brought her lips to your neck and gently kissed your neck. 

Emily kept kissing your neck gently then she bit your neck gently and you bit your lip as moved your neck a bit. 

"Emily stop it..we have to go to the unit so we can get on the jet. We can't miss the jet." you told her as you pushed her away from you. 

"Fine, but it's not my fault that you didn't put your clothes back on whenever you left the room." she replied then you rolled your eyes. 

"It's not my fault that you didn't put your clothes back on whenever you left the room, blah blah blah." you mimicked and walked away from her to grab a pair of clean clothes from the closest. 

When you got to the closet, you grabbed a white shirt and put it on then you grabbed a skirt. 

Once you grabbed the skirt, you put it on and tucked in your white shirt then grabbed a pair of heels to put those on. 

After you grabbed a pair of heels, you put those on. 

"Babe, can you brush my hair for me? I'm packing clothes for our bag that we're sharing." you asked her and explained as you grabbed the duffel bag from the shelf in the closet.

"Mhm, of course." she replied and Emily grabbed the brush from the dresser, then walked over to you.

When she was behind you, she moved your hair to the back of your head and she started brushing your hair gently. 

You carefully bend over, placing the duffel bag on the floor as Emily was brushing your hair. 

After you placed the bag on the floor, you unzipped the bag.

Once the bag was placed on the floor and unzipped. 

You stopped bending over and grabbed a few hangers that a few shirts were hung onto then placed them in the bag. 

"I'm finished brushing your hair." Emily said then you turned around, to look at her.

"Why thank you, do you have anything you need to pack?" you asked her and she nodded her head. 

"Yep, why don't you go grab the vibrators out of the dresser drawer?" she answered back and asked you. 

Suddenly your face turned really red. 

"Emily Prentiss! We are not going to have sex at the hotel whenever we get a break!" you shouted as you folded your arms and looked away from her. 

"Well I mean you may never know, Y/N. Not only that, you do always give in easily." she explained to you. 

"Shut up, I do not. But fine, you can go ahead and bring those but that doesn't mean that we're going to have sex." you replied as you looked back at her, then rolled your eyes. 

"Mhm, yeah sure. We're definitely not going to end up having sex at the hotel whenever we get a break." Emily mocked and you rolled your eyes again. 

⊱ ──── {.⋅ ۵♡۵ ⋅.} ──── ⊰

A/N: hey babes <3 i'm sorry that i was late to publishing this chapter, my power went out and my power just came back on this morning so i hope that you all understand :) if you're interested in reading my jemily fanfic, go check out “Addicted to you”. i'll most likely publish chapter four later on tonight, so stay tuned babes mwah <3 not only that, fun fact i did grow up with my dad sleeping with many different women so yeah


End file.
